The Wall
by Crystal Madness
Summary: It had always been there, and forever remained a mystery. Until...
1. 1

**Title:** The Wall With The Door**  
Pairings:** HG/RW**  
Rating:** PG**  
Warnings:** Character Death**  
Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.**  
Summary:** It had always been there.**  
Key:** "…" - Talking; '…' - Thinking

The wall was solid, brick. It was incredibly ugly if you asked me. It held no real significance, for it seemed to be just a wall. It had a door. In the exact center of the 15-foot long wall, was a door. It was plain, black, and never seemed to be noticed. Though the wall has been there since I was younger, I've never seen anyone paint it, put posters on it or anything like that. It's unusual.

I suppose I should tell you about myself. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm 18, bushy brown hair and I'm a witch. I go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. My best friends were Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and I was dating, Ronald Weasley. You notice I'm talking in the past tense? Well, let me go on with my story.

This wall was simple. It was just there, and no one ever seemed to notice, or care. They also never seemed to notice when someone went through the door. I never really knew who these people were, and I never really cared either, not until now. Back to the wall. It had nothing on the other side of it; it was simply there to look at. When I was younger, I was terrified of it, and would cross the street before walking by it.

I sometimes saw people opening and entering the door. It was strange, for I never saw them leave again, and there is nothing on the other side of it. They simply seemed to disappear. Now that I know I'm a witch, I now its possible to disappear, but I've never seen it like this before. There was no sound, so it couldn't be apparate, and there is no magical disturbance. It's baffled me since I've gone to Hogwarts. The answers were just not in books.

Now though, I am standing before the door, and now I understand. But let me explain how I've gotten here. Just a few moments ago, I was battling side by side with my boyfriend and best friends. When Voldemort (dark wizard, everyone fears him) threw the killing curse at Harry. He didn't have time to duck, and if I hadn't dived in front of it, he'd be where I am now. I hope Ron won't blame him. I would've forfeited my life for any of my friends, even him.

I guess it's time for me to go. My story is finished. I know I'll see my friends some day, though I hope it won't be anytime soon. I reach out slowly and grasp the doorknob, and turn slowly, absently wondering if anyone has noticed me yet. I open the door slowly and step through doorway. I gasp at the wondrous sight before me.

**Fin?**

(Note: I'm not sure if I should add another chapter or not. I'll let you decide! My other stories are being updated now, they are just taking a bit longer then I thought they would.)


	2. 2

**Title:** The Wall With The Door**  
Pairings:** HG/RW**  
Rating:** PG**  
Warnings:** Character Death**  
Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.**  
Summary:** It had always been there.**  
Key:** "…" - Talking; '…' - Thinking

* * *

Hermione once told me of this wall. It really is as ugly as she described it. No posters, paint or anything of the likes are found upon it's ugly red bricks. It's horrible. The door is as simply as she'd once described it. It's amusing to see how she's gotten the details down. Maybe I should've listened more carefully. She once mentioned seeing someone who looked like me walk through the door, followed closely by a red haired woman. Now I know for sure. They were my parents. 

My name is Harry Potter. And about 20 minutes ago, I died. I entirely blame my death on Moaning Myrtle. I'd been sitting there, in the window, contemplating everything that's happened in my life, when she scared me. It may have only been the third floor, but it was still a long way down. I remember the abrupt stop, then standing before this door.

Would they be there? My parents, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron? Maybe even Dumbledore. I am the last of the Order to die. The other's had been picked off one by one when Lucius Malfoy tried to take over the world. Well, tried. Key word there. He died a horrible death when his son got his hands on him. Draco killed himself days afterwards, unable to live with the fact he'd killed his own father, even if there was no other choice in the matter.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door. The sight the greets me is amazing. There are really no true words that can explain the magnificence of it. The ground beneath my feet was covered in thick green grass that seemed to massage my feet as I walked forward, the sky above was a crystal blue with small puffs of cloud floating through it. Before me was my friends, my family, my happiness and my eternity. With a small smile I stepped forward, and they rushed to meet me.

For the first time I could remember I was hugging my mother. Her hair was just as soft as I imagined it to be, she smelled of apples and roses, and she held me in the death grip. Moments after, I was hugging my father. Then my godfather, former professors, friends and surrogate family members. The happiness I felt just kept growing. All I could do was laugh and smile. Tears of joy leaked from my eyes.

With a final grin I turned around, and closed the door.

**FINI!**


End file.
